Blood Lust
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Ketika kakiku telah menapaki jalan gelap yang kusebut dengan kedengkian, aku tak bisa lagi melangkah ke belakang ataupun sekadar melihatnya. /AU/Toushiro's PoV


Ketika kakiku telah menapaki jalan gelap yang kusebut dengan kedengkian, aku tak bisa lagi melangkah ke belakang ataupun sekadar melihatnya. Aku sudah memilih jalan yang akan kulalui sendirian. Meski nantinya aku akan menderita, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kuambil untuk mencapai tujuan yang sudah kutanam sejak lama. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat hidupku berarti dan melupakan semuanya, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa. Di pikiranku selalu terlintas berbagai cara untuk membuat mereka semua bungkam. Tentu dengan cara yang paling keji. Mereka telah memperlakukanku dengan keji, maka akupun harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara keji pula kan?

Jangan katakan ini sebagai balas dendam, aku hanya berbuat hal yang sama terhadap apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepadaku sejak dulu. Bahkan aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk menerima semuanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan jika aku sudah berkata seperti itu, sekarang siapa yang kau pikir sebagai pemeran orang keji? Aku atau orang-orang itu? Gunakan akal pikiran kalian yang selalu berpola sempit itu. Aku hanya melihat hal itu dari sudut pandang lain. Atau mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau aku mencari alasan untuk tidak dipersalahkan. Dua-duanya benar, aku tak menyalahkan mana yang akan kau pilih. Pilihanku sudah bulat. Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk mundur dan menyerah sekarang, itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Maka, aku menghunus katana milikku ke kerongkongan seorang lelaki dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar ke arahku dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Darahnya mengena sedikit di pipi dan rambut perakku. Kerongkongannya yang terbuka lebar itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah di atas lantai kayu rumahnya yang usang. Lelaki itu kemudian mati tak lebih dari lima menit kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>A dark Bleach fanfiction, special request by Rhima-chan<strong>

**Slight HitsuKarin**

**Rated-M just for some bloody scenes, no lemon nor lime**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Katana—Hyourinmaru—milikku berlumur darah hingga menetes di ujungnya. Bau darah yang anyir itu segera membuatku jijik untuk sekadar melempar pandangan ke arah mayat yang sudah mulai mendingin. Aku berjalan keluar dari sana dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk sekadar menghilangkan bau anyir. Setidaknya Hyourinmaru bersih dari darah. Aku tak ingin ia menumpul hanya karena terkena darah dan lemak yang menempel dari orang-orang yang kutebas.<p>

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kegelapan malam. Malam kali ini begitu cerah, bahkan di langit tak terlihat sedikitpun awan. Bulan dan bintang berpencar di seluruh penjuru langit. Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar suara serangga musim panas dan melihat cahaya berkedip kunang-kunang dari balik pepohonan rapat. Udara musim panas memenuhi indra penciumanku. Di musim penuh kegembiraan dan keriangan ini, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Coba pikir sekali lagi, jika dibandingkan, jalan yang kupilih ini jauh lebih pekat dan lebih gelap dari malam terburukmu.

Aku melakukan hal ini semata-mata untuk membebaskan jiwaku yang selalu terkurung di tengah-tengah kebebasan. Jangan pula berpikir kalau aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Walau hal itu juga menjadi alasanku di nomor yang sekian. Alasan utamaku? Kebebasan. Apa aku tak boleh mencicipi sedikit kebebasan? Bahkan mereka bebas memperlakukanku seenaknya. Jadi aku juga bebas untuk memperlakukan mereka semauku kan? Mau kutikam, kutebas, kucincang atau kupenggal kepala mereka, terserah padaku. Yang jelas, siapa saja yang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalanku, akan kuhabisi. Siapapun itu. Aku tak peduli kalau dia itu pimpinan sekalipun. Aku akan pastikan mereka menerima hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku. Sederhana saja kan?

Kembali lagi pada pemikiran awalku. Sebenarnya ini hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan sesegera mungkin. Tapi aku juga tak ingin melakukannya dengan terburu-buru atau semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ketika aku menata pikiranku sebelum menjalankan semua ini, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Tipikal gadis tomboy yang keras kepala. Dia bilang marganya Kurosaki dan datang hanya untuk berlibur. Selama ia ada, aku selalu berada dalam pusat kebimbangan. Antara maju terus atau mundur dan menyerah. Ia selalu berkata padaku kalau ia ingin sekali mengajakku ke kota untuk menunjukkan padaku seperti apa tempat asalnya. Sempat terbersit di pikiranku untuk mengikuti dirinya. Tapi perasaan yang sudah kutata hingga aku jungkir balik ternyata lebih menggoda daripada ajakannya. Mungkin aku akan memenuhi ajakannya suatu hari nanti setelah semua ini selesai. Kirimkan saja aku doa agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Ha! Bahkan aku meminta doa darimu.

Kini kakiku melangkah cepat menuju rumah terakhir—tak jauh dari rumah yang baru saja kutinggalkan tadi—yang hanya terletak di ujung jalan dengan dikelilingi pohon ginko. Ah, ternyata rumah milik Fukuda. Dia yang terburuk dari semua orang. Dia yang memulai semuanya, semua penderitaanku selama bertahun-tahun disebabkan karenanya. Dia yang membuat nenek tiada dan juga yang membuat Momo pergi menjauhiku. Setelah kupikir lagi, ternyata aku dulu sungguh bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya ucapannya yang mengatakan jika nenek meninggal karena jatuh? Semua itu hanya karangannya saja. Dia benar-benar membuatku tak berdaya kala itu. Ditambah lagi saat itu Momo mulai menjaga jarak dariku. Satu-satunya orang yang kuberi kepercayaanku seutuhnya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan seseorang dari kota yang dikenalkan Fukuda kepadanya—Aizen Sōsuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat itu aku masih berumur delapan. Dan dunia masih terlihat polos di mataku.

Kabar yang kudengar terakhir tentang Momo, ia meninggal karena bunuh diri. Penyebabnya? Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan Aizen? Ternyata ia lebih busuk dari Fukuda. Yang kutahu setelah kematian Momo, Aizen memiliki bisnis kotor di kota. Ia menjual gadis muda untuk ia pekerjakan sebagai pemuas nafsu dan Momo dijadikannya istri yang kesekian. Tapi ia juga tak segan untuk membuat Momo bekerja seperti itu. Manusia mana yang tega membuat istrinya sendiri melakukan hal kotor? Tapi jika itu Aizen, kau tak usah bertanya. Maka saat mengetahui hal itu, tujuanku bertambah. Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua. Jika perlu aku akan mengejar kemana pun mereka berlari.

Aku membuka pintu belakang rumah milik Fukuda dengan perlahan. Decitan suara pintu yang sudah tua itu menjerit ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku terdiam, berharap tak mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam sana. Aku ingin melakukan ini dengan rapi, tertata dan secepat mungkin. Berusaha menghindari hambatan sekecil apapun itu. Misi terakhirku di malam musim panas harus berjalan lancar dan penuh sorak kegirangan dari para setan. Mereka—iblis dan setan—akan bersorak sorai malam ini. Fukuda adalah orang terakhir yang akan kuhabisi dengan cara paling keji setelah seluruh penduduk desa berlutut di bawah katana milikku yang berlumur darah mereka sendiri.

Setelah yakin tak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari dalam sana, aku membuka pintu lebih lebar, sebatas tubuhku bisa memasuki ruangan. Aku melihat sekeliling sejenak. Sama sekali tak ada cahaya yang mendukung penglihatanku. Yang bisa kutangkap hanya garis pinggir benda-benda yang terpajang di ruangan itu. Sinar bulan yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela sedikit membantuku mengamati dan menganalisa kontur ruangan sederhana ini. Dari semua rumah yang ada di desa terpencil ini, bisa kubilang kalau rumahnya merupakan yang paling bagus. Lantai kayunya dilapisi lilin hingga licin dan dipoles mengkilat, bahkan sekarang aku bisa melihat kilatan itu di bawah sinar redup bulan. Di dinding terpasang kaligrafi mahal yang ia beli dari kota. Bahkan si pemilik rumah—Fukuda tentu saja—menguasai dengan baik Ikebana dan tata cara upacara minum teh. Sungguh mengecewakan jika kesenian bernuansa bangsawan itu ternodai dengan perbuatan busuknya. Kali ini, aku akan menjadi pelukis di tubuh dan rumah indahnya. Tidakkah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

Aku berjalan lurus dan belok ke kanan. Aku sudah hapal seluruh ruangan rumah ini seperti telapak tanganku sendiri. Jangan harap aku tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang semua penduduk desa. Aku mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan dosa-dosa kecil yang sudah mereka lakukan dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dia, aku dan—tentu saja—para Dewa. Semua yang mereka lakukan terlihat seterang siang hari di mataku. Aku yang terbiasa bergerak dalam kegelapan—malam maupun pikiran—bisa mengetahuinya segera setelah mereka selesai melakukan semuanya. Asumsiku, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk tak memperhitungkan diriku yang mereka pandang sebelah mata.

Semua pandangan yang mereka tujukan padaku sungguh menjijikkan. Seakan mereka tengah melihat seonggok daging yang mengeluarkan bau busuk dari balik wajah kekanakanku. Setiap kali mereka menatapku, emosiku mendidih dan keinginanku untuk membunuh mereka semakin kuat. Aku sempat berpikir dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kuperbuat pada mereka hingga aku diperlakukan tak adil seperti ini? Sejak kecil aku sudah ditindas, bahkan dianiaya. Itu semua sama sekali tak berhenti walau ada nenek dan Momo yang berdiri di belakangku. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat seorang wanita tua dan gadis kecil? Mereka tak bisa menahan terus pukulan dan tendangan yang kuterima dari penduduk desa yang beringas itu. Maka, aku tumbuh dengan memelihara kedengkian di dasar jiwaku.

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan pintu shoji kamar Fukuda. Dari sini bisa kudengar suara dengkurannya itu. Aku dan dia yang terakhir bernafas di desa ini. Sepuluh menit lagi, hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Dan aku menantikan hal itu. Kini hatiku dipenuhi kesenangan luar biasa. Bisa kubayangkan wajahnya yang ketakutan dan ternoda darah. Itu pemandangan menakjubkan di malam musim panas. Aku berdoa semoga Dewa menerima dirinya dengan terbuka di neraka miliknya.

Hyourinmaru kupegang erat di tangan kananku dan dengan perlahan, kubuka pintu shoji di hadapanku. Di sana, aku melihatnya. Tidur terlentang di atas futon dengan selimut terlempar ke samping, yukata abu-abu miliknya tak beraturan. Dadanya terlihat jelas di bawah sinar bulan. Mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Aku akan membuat potret paling mengagumkan dari seorang anak manusia yang tidur berselimut darah dan diberkati oleh pekatnya malam, serta ditemani oleh iblis dan setan yang menari di sekelilingnya. Kuambil langkah pertama di atas tatami mahal miliknya yang sebentar lagi tenggelam oleh cairan kental. Aku menyentuhkan ujung tajam Hyourinmaru di sepanjang kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka dan berhenti di ulu hatinya. Mulai dari situ aku menekan dalam untuk membebaskan tetesan pertama ke tatami.

"Ack!" aku melihat matanya terbuka lebar saat itu juga ketika ia merasakan ujung pedangku berjalan-jalan di area perutnya. Aku menyeringai lebar saat matanya bertemu pandang denganku. "Ka—ugh! UHUK!" cipratan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa bicara karena darah yang memenuhi mulutnya. Aku hanya melihat warna merah. Merah darah yang mengalir pelan dari ujung luka yang terbuka lebar, memenuhi bagian depan yukata miliknya dan futon putihnya untuk beralih warna.

Aku mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru dari perutnya dan disusul dengan memasukkannya ke pundak kanan. Dangkal saja, tak usah terlalu dalam agar aku tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih kuat hanya untuk sekadar melukis tubuhnya. Dia kembali berteriak walau kembali tersedak darahnya yang sedikit menggumpal di mulut. Tubuhnya sejak tadi menegang. Aku akan membuatnya mati perlahan dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku berhenti melukisnya ketika ia pingsan. Tapi ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, aku kembali memulai ritualku hingga ia tak bisa lagi membuka matanya. Dan sekarang, lihatlah dia. Lelaki yang sebelumnya dikenal tampan dan pintar itu, kini tengah menari bersama para iblis dan setan di bawah sinar bulan.

Matanya terbelalak lebar seakan ingin keluar, kedua tangannya tergenggam kaku di samping tubuhnya. Di tengah yukata yang ia kenakan, aku melukis grafiti yang paling menakjubkan dari semua grafiti yang sudah kulukis di tubuh penduduk lain. Ini yang paling kusukai dari semuanya. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi seniman terkenal, nantinya.

Aku tertawa pelan dengan pemikiranku itu. Tak usah nanti, sekarang pun aku sudah menjadi seniman terkenal di antara iblis dan setan. Mungkin mereka bahagia mendapatiku berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan mereka semua. Dan mungkin saat ini mereka tengah menyoraki namaku berulang kali sambil bersulang. Entah dengan apa mereka akan bersulang. Aku tak ingin tahu.

* * *

><p>Menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa hidup bukanlah hal mudah. Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan dingin mereka di balik punggungku. Aku sudah meninggalkan rumah Fukuda lima menit lalu. Dan sekarang aku tengah berjalan kembali ke arah rumahku yang terletak di—paling—ujung desa dan bersebelahan langsung dengan hutan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Uang, pakaian dan sedikit makanan untuk pergi ke kota. Siapa yang sudi tinggal di desa tak berpenghuni? Terlebih lagi mereka semua mati di tanganku. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat pemandangan ini. Biar saja tubuh mereka itu dimakan oleh serigala yang mencium wangi darah mereka dari arah hutan rimbun di sebelah desa. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alibi untukku agar tak dikejar rombongan sok tahu yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai penegak hukum.<p>

Saat sampai di rumah, malam masih muda. Sekitar jam setengah dua dini hari. Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini menghabisi semua penduduk. Aku hanya memerlukan waktu tiga jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Jika aku pergi sekarang, aku akan sampai di kota saat pagi. Mungkin sekitar pukul delapan. Maka aku dengan cepat membersihkan Hyourinmaru dan menyarungkannya kembali untuk kemudian kusampirkan di punggung dengan strap kain berwarna hijau yang bergantung di pundak kananku, setelah berganti dengan yukata yang baru. Yukata yang tadi kukenakan berbau anyir darah. Setelah berganti, aku mengambil tas kecilku yang sudah kusiapkan dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa yukata kotor tadi. Di halaman, aku membakarnya dan mengubur sisa-sisa abunya di bawah pohon. Hanya usaha kecil untuk menutupi jejak.

Hal lain yang kulakukan selain membakar yukata tadi untuk membuat alibi, rumahku sendiri kubuat berantakan dan kuteteskan darah milikku sendiri di sana. Kubuat cukup meyakinkan agar tak ada orang sok tahu yang mengejar-ngejarku nanti. Aku harus secepatya keluar dari sini.

Dengan perasaan dan kepala yang lebih ringan, aku mengayunkan kaki menjauhi desa itu dan mengikuti jalan setapak untuk berjalan ke kota. Aku sama sekali tak melihat ke belakang. Sudah cukup dengan semuanya. Aku tak ingin melihat gambaran terakhir tentang desa terkutuk itu. Masih ada yang ingin kulakukan di kota nanti. Aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa terjebak masalah.

* * *

><p>Kakiku sudah tak bisa lagi melakukannya. Mereka terasa kaku, otot-ototku tertarik dan aku berhenti untuk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Hanya tersisa beberapa kilometer lagi sebelum aku mencapai kota. Tapi badanku tak bisa lagi bergerak. Mataku tak mampu terbuka sepenuhnya karena kurang tidur. Selama beberapa hari aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan rencanaku itu. Mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar di sini sebelum kembali berjalan. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku.<p>

"Siapa?" aku berdiri dan mencengkeram erat Hyourinmaru. Penglihatanku sama sekali tak membantu, kepalaku sedikit sakit dan aku menderita dehidrasi. Ditambah udara dingin di sekitarku, aku merasa jika aku akan pingsan kapan saja karena hypotermia.

"Hey..." suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan lalu sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarnya. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya yang kembali menatapku. Rambut hitamnya ia ikat tinggi dan menyisakan helai yang membingkai wajahnya. Dia menggunakan mantel hitam dengan tudung yang tak terpasang. Iris kelabu gelapnya menatapku terkejut.

"Oh, kau... ugh!" pandanganku tak fokus setelah berlama-lama menatapnya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arahku ketika melihatku mulai jatuh perlahan. Yang kutahu selanjutnya, aku berada di tangannya dengan kepalaku bersandar di pangkuannya. Bodoh. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan terlalu lemah untuk sekadar membuka mulut.

"Hey, Toushiro. Kau tak apa?" kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, boleh aku berkata tidak? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tak mungkin baik-baik saja? Apa itu jenis pertanyaan yang selalu keluar di saat seperti ini? Jangan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Mengapa semua wanita harus bersikap seperti itu?

"Huh, apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Dan itu Hitsugaya untukmu. Jangan memanggilku Toushiro." Aku berusaha bangkit, tetapi kedua tangannya menahanku untuk bergerak. Dia diam saja setelah itu, tak berkata apa-apa ataupun bergerak. Kedua matanya tertutup bayangan karena ia menundukkan kepalanya terlalu dalam, bahkan aku yang meletakkan kepala di pangkuannya sama sekali tak bisa melihat matanya. "Hey," aku berusaha memanggilnya.

"Bodoh."

"Huh? OW!" seketika, aku merasa kepalaku bertambah sakit sampai dua kali lipat. Oh, mungkin lebih dari itu. Gadis ini baru saja memukulku tepat di mana sakit kepalaku bermula—ubun-ubun. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis sekarang ini? Apa mereka selalu seperti itu? Atau ini hanya sikap alaminya saja? Hal ini membuat sakitku bertambah. Setidaknya beri aku minum atau mungkin makanan daripada disodori pertanyaan dan tonjokan.

"Kau bodoh, Toushiro. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hitsugaya. Itu terlalu aneh di lidahku." Tch! Gadis aneh. Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang ia tampak, uh... boleh kubilang feminine? Mungkin hanya karena rambutnya yang memanjang dan ia ikat. Atau mungkin juga karena aku bisa melihat yukata dengan motif bunga sakura dari balik mantel hitamnya. Kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu, ia sama sekali tak mau memakai yukata dengan motif feminine. Ia selalu memakai yukata polos dan menemuiku diam-diam. Itu katanya. Dia bilang kalau ia tak ingin kakak laki-lakinya mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Ternyata repot mempunyai kakak over-protektif.

Beralih ke masalahku semula, sakit yang ia sebabkan mulai menghilang sedikit. Hanya sedikit karena aku masih merasakan sakit, bukan berarti hilang sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin di kepalaku ada benjolan kecil di sana. Merepotkan.

Ah, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran saat ini. Apa yang sedang ia perbuat di tengah hutan pada pagi hari seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Mungkin sekitar pukul enam atau tujuh. Apa ia sendirian? Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Apa dia tak tahu hutan berbahaya untuk seorang gadis? Terlebih lagi jika ia pergi sendirian.

"Karin!" aku mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari arah utara. Hanya satu orang. Mungkin ia yang baru saja meneriaki nama gadis ini.

"Ichi-nii..." ah, ternyata ia pergi bersama kakak over protektifnya. Tak heran jika ia berada di tempat tak lazim seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa? Jangan menghilang begitu saja. Kau membuatku khawatir." Dari ujung mataku, baru pertama kali kulihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna orange terang dengan kerutan di dahinya. Ia juga mengenakan mantel yang sama dengan gadis ini. Jangan bertanya mengapa aku menyebutnya dengan gadis. Jika aku memanggil Kurosaki, mungkin kau akan bingung siapa yang kubicarakan, karena ada dua Kurosaki di tempat yang sama. Jika aku memanggilnya Karin, aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Sudah jelas alasannya. Aku tak ingin menyeret orang lain ke dalam masalahku. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

"Maaf Ichi-nii. Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan saja." Konyol. Memeriksa keadaan? Memangnya ini pekarangan rumahmu?

"Ah, siapa itu?" lelaki pemarah itu menunjuk ke arahku yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tatapannya mengingatkanku dengan tatapan penduduk desa. Jika aku mengingat lagi hal itu... menjijikkan. Aku paling benci ditatap seperti itu oleh orang lain. Apalagi oleh orang yang belum kukenal.

"Oh, dia temanku, Toushiro. Jangan memandanginya seperti kau ingin membunuhnya, Ichi-nii. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu." Ka—gadis ini menyebutku temannya? Selama ini yang kupunya hanya nenek dan Momo yang kini sudah tak ada lagi. Kupikir dia sama sekali sudah melupakanku dan menganggapku sebagai bayangan saja.

"Hooo... jadi bocah ini yang selalu membuatmu menghilang saat berada di Inuzuri ya?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pangkuan Karin dan menatap laki-laki di hadapanku dengan seksama. Ia menunduk dan melihatku dengan alis sebelahnya yang terangkat. "Hm, kau terlihat mengerikan. Karin, ayo pulang. Dan... ajak dia."

Kini berganti aku yang mengangkat alis. Pertama di bilang aku mengerikan, sekarang ia ingin aku mengikuti mereka untuk pulang. Pulang? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sekarang ini aku sudah tak punya rumah. Tempat mengerikan itu sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Mungkin saat ini mereka semua sudah dimakan oleh serigala. Tapi apa peduliku? Mungkin lebih baik jika seperti itu.

"Hey Toushiro. Ayo!" dia menarik pelan tanganku. Ah, daripada tak tahu harus berbuat apa, mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengikuti mereka. Aku berdiri pelan dan mulai berjalan. Tapi tak lebih dari tiga langkah, aku ambruk ke tanah dengan suara keras. "Toushiro!"

Ugh... apa aku baru saja jatuh di depannya, lagi? Ah... secara teknis, aku jatuh di belakangnya. Jadi ini tak memalukan bukan? Yah, mungkin. Bicara mengenai tindakan memalukan, baru kali ini aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku sama sekali belum pernah meninggalkan desa dan berjalan dengan waktu lama. Tempat terjauh yang pernah kudatangi hanya hutan untuk mengambil ranting kering. Makanan dan minuman yang kubawa sama sekali tak cukup untuk berjalan jauh seperti ini. Apalagi aku hanya mengenakan yukata tipis. Bodohnya aku meninggalkan mantelku di rumah. Ah, sudahlah. Hilangkan saja frasa rumah itu.

Pikiranku berganti-ganti. Di antara sadar dan tak sadar. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Hanya saja, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar.

* * *

><p>Saat merasakan sakit, apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Bosan? Merasa menyedihkan? Atau kesepian? Ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Tidak? Oh, terserahlah. Lagipula aku hanya ingin berbicara sendiri. Jika kau tak ingin mendengar, terserah. Bagusnya, aku merasakan semua. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Heh, jangan menganggapku menyedihkan. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak lama, kau tak perlu protes.<p>

Kedua mataku masih saja terpejam. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama sampai aku tak ingat kapan itu terjadi. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin membuka mata. Kalau bukan karena suara pintu shoji yang digeser, aku belum mau membukanya.

"Hey, Toushiro." Gadis itu masuk sambil membawa baki berisi makanan.

"Hitsugaya." Aku menatapnya tajam sedangkan ia hanya memutar bola matanya seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Oh, diamlah." Dia duduk bersimpuh di sampingku dan meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di depannya. Aku bisa melihat dan mencium nikujaga yang ia bawa dan juga nasi yang masih hangat. "Hn, cepat makan."

"Tch! Tinggalkan aku." Aku berbalik dan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku, sedangkan punggungku kuhadapkan padanya. Aku masih ingin tidur.

"Toushiro!" aku tak menduga kalau ia akan menarik selimut yang kupakai sampai terlempar cukup jauh.

"Hey! Aku masih ingin tidur!" aku duduk dan berbalik ke arahnya. Gadis itu kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan menakutkan.

"Cepat makan. Yuzu sudah susah payah membuatnya," ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Dan jika saat aku kembali kau belum makan, awas kau, Toushiro..." dia bicara seperti itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak terakhir aku bicara dengannya. Kasar dan seenaknya. Gadis bodoh.

Berusaha menahan lapar itu tindakan konyol. Apalagi jika ada makanan yang tersodor di depanmu. Bahkan itu dibuatkan untukmu! Sakit kepalaku sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Hanya tertinggal otot-otot yang kaku dan... tentu saja perut kosong.

Nikujaga yang tengah kutatap masih mengepulkan asap panas. Aromanya sedikit menggelitik hidungku yang masih dipenuhi bau darah sejak tadi malam. Tak perlu ragu jika pemilik rumah sudah menyodorkan makanan padamu. Habiskan saja semuanya.

Aku melahap semuanya dengan perlahan walau aku ingin memakan dengan cepat. Jangan salahkan aku, karena apa yang kumakan masih terasa sangat panas di lidah. Ketika aku selesai, gadis itu datang lagi sambil membawa air dalam baskom.

"Oooh... jadi kau habiskan juga, eh? Toushiro...?" tatapannya sedikit menggangguku. Seringai di wajahnya semakin membuatku jengkel. Dia selalu bisa membuatku marah dan di saat yang sama, aku tak bisa berteriak padanya.

"Hm..." aku sama sekali tak ingin berbicara. Biar saja dia mengartikan sendiri apa jawabanku barusan.

"Hey, hey... jawaban macam apa itu?" dia duduk di sampingku dan menyingkirkan baki makanan tadi. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya hanya baskom berisi air dingin dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Perlahan ia membasahi handuk dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Kompres kepalamu. Kau masih sakit," aku menerima pemberiannya dan menempelkan handuk dingin itu ke dahiku, lalu berbaring. Tanganku masih memegang handuk itu. Pandanganku kuarahkan ke langit-langit yang terbuat dari lempengan kayu. Di sampingku, gadis itu hanya terdiam menatapku.

"Apa?" aku sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit membesar ketika mendengarku angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut menemuimu di hutan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sampai seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku meletakkan tanganku di samping dan menutup mata untuk kembali tidur. Dia sama sekali tak membalas pernyataanku. Dan bisa kuketahui jika ia beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu shoji perlahan untuk meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku membuat masalah dengan orang yang sudah membantuku. Yah... bagus sekali, Toushiro...

* * *

><p>Kegelapan adalah kehidupanku. Di waktu malam aku merasa lebih leluasa dan bebas. Malam sudah menjadi seperti ibuku sendiri. Tentu dalam batas-batas tertentu. Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya terlalu sering menghabiskan waktuku di malam hari, sedang di siang hari aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, atau di hutan.<p>

Dan ketika aku terbangun kembali, sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Hanya ada cahaya lilin kecil di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Tak ada suara lain selain serangga musim panas dan angin kering yang bertiup pelan. Berjalan pelan ke arah meja sudut tersebut, aku menemukan beberapa kertas, tinta dan kuas untuk menulis. Setidaknya ini sudah cukup.

Setelah selesai, aku melipatnya jadi dua dan kutinggalkan di atas meja. Aku meraih Hyourinmaru di dekat meja dan menyelempangkannya di bahu kananku. Di dinding, aku melihat beberapa mantel hitam tergantung. Mungkin tak apa jika aku meminjam salah satu. Maka, aku mengambil satu mantel yang tak terlalu panjang ataupun pendek. Setidaknya cukup untuk menutupiku hingga betis.

Aku melihat ke belakangku dimana futon tempatku berbaring sudah kulipat rapi, setelah cukup lama, aku berbalik dan keluar melalui jendela. Kembali melewati malam.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari sejak aku meninggalkan rumah gadis itu. Aku tetap berjalan mencari keberadaan Aizen di kota ini—Karakura. Aku tahu ini pekerjaan yang tak gampang. Mencari satu orang di antara kerumunan ramai tampak mustahil. Tapi ketika aku melihat selebaran itu, aku tahu tujuanku semakin mendekat ke arahku.<p>

Aizen dan pengantin kecil barunya.

Selebaran yang kupegang tadi kini tergenggam erat di dalam tanganku. Malam ini, aku akan melakukan semuanya.

Hanya tinggal seorang lagi yang akan meregang nyawa di bawah Hyourinmaru.

* * *

><p>Kali ini, yang mengunjungiku semakin banyak. Berbeda ketika aku melakukan hal ini pada penduduk desa beberapa hari lalu. Aku merasa kesenangan itu datang padaku dengan berlipat ganda. Iblis dan setan kembali mengiringi langkahku menjemput seseorang yang sudah kuanggap iblis itu sendiri. Mungkin ini dikarenakan dia yang menjadi tujuan utamaku menjalankan ini semua. Setidaknya dengan menghabisi orang—ah bukan, iblis—ini, aku akan merasa lebih baik. Atau mungkin lebih baik lagi, bahagia. Sarkasme? Tidak mungkin...<p>

Aku berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit yang kotor dan dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang terlantar. Mereka tidur berdesakan di alas kardus maupun kertas yang mereka tumpuk jadi satu. Saling berdempetan hanya untuk mencari kehangatan dari suhu tubuh anak lain. Di ujung gang, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur—atau mungkin mati—dengan memeluk botol arak di atas tumpukan barang rongsokan. Aku melewatinya dengan langkah cepat, tak ambil pusing untuk melihat wajahnya. Bau alkohol menguar kuat ketika aku melewatinya. Bercampur dengan bau bangkai dan darah. Entah bangkai dan darah milik manusia atau hanya sekedar binatang.

Ah, lagipula apa bedanya binatang dengan manusia sekarang ini? Sama sekali tak ada yang berbeda. Manusia dan binatang sekarang terlihat sejajar, sama tinggi. Atau mungkin malah lebih tinggi binatang. Terkadang manusia harus belajar dari tingkah laku binatang. Tak peduli itu positif atau negatif. Asal bisa mendapat apa yang diinginkan, itu sudah cukup. Sayangnya, keinginan manusia itu tak ada habisnya. Sama seperti aku sekarang. Tak cukup dengan darah penduduk desa, aku akan menumpahkan kembali darah pada Hyourinmaru.

Jalan yang kulewati sekarang semakin gelap dan menyempit. Hanya cukup untuk diisi oleh dua orang dewasa yang berjalan sejajar. Itu saja pasti harus menggeserkan tubuh bagian samping ke tembok jika tak berjalan menyamping layaknya kepiting. Tapi sekarang aku hanya berjalan sendiri. Jadi kau tak perlu repot membayangkan diriku yang berjalan seperti kepiting. Di ujung gang sempit ini, aku tahu disanalah tempat iblis itu tinggal dan menjalankan bisnis kotornya.

Aku akan mengucapkan salam paling meriah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri di depan pintu samping rumahnya yang tak tertutup rapat. Dari dalam hanya terdengar suara desir angin. Dan juga, jangan lupakan mengenai tawa kecil dari beberapa gadis yang sempat masuk ke telingaku dari dalam sana. Menjijikkan. Laki-laki kotor itu memang pantas mati. Ah, apa aku baru saja mengatakan laki-laki kotor? Mungkin kau juga bisa menyebutku laki-laki kotor, tapi tentu saja dalam konteks yang berbeda. Mengerti maksudku? Tidak? Ah, tak usah kau pikirkan.<p>

Kembali pada awal mengapa aku berdiri di depan pintu ini, aku kini hanya menatapnya saja. Di sekitarku sama sekali tak ada siapapun yang lewat. Hanya angin yang sedikit berani untuk menampakkan diri. Pandanganku kufokuskan pada celah kecil yang terdapat di pintu. Celah itu berbentuk seperti garis kembar yang mempunyai irama, membentuk dari ujung di pintu sebelah atas, sedikit membelok di tengah dan berakhir di samping pintu. Dari celah itu bisa kulihat cahaya remang yang sedikit terbias.

Tanpa harus menunggu lagi, kuangkat tangan kananku menyentuh sebentar pintu kayu itu. Dingin. Dengan sedikit dorongan, aku terkejut karena pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci. Apa orang sekarang ini begitu ceroboh? Ah, untuk apa kupikirkan? Anggap saja ini keberuntunganku. Setelah kupikir pas untuk tubuhku menyelinap ke dalam, aku berhenti mendorong. Melihat ke bawah, lantai rumah itu dipenuhi berbagai macam benda. Haruskah kusebut satu per satu? Benda-benda yang terlihat itu sama sekali menjijikkan. Aku sampai tak ingin mencoba menyebut namanya dari mulutku. Seolah hal itu akan membakar lidahku jika kusebutkan. Jadi, pikirkan saja sendiri apa yang kulihat.

Meniti langkahku perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam merupakan bagian yang sulit. Selain karena benda-benda menjijikkan tadi, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui letak ruangan di rumah ini! Ah, tapi tak usah merisaukan hal kecil seperti itu. Hanya perlu sedikit bersabar untuk menemukan ruangan yang tepat. Tenang saja, malam masih muda.

* * *

><p>Setelah berjalan dengan bebasnya di dalam rumah itu—bahkan sampai tersesat beberapa kali dan kembali ke titik awal, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu shoji yang tepat. Terletak di ujung lorong panjang yang gelap dan dingin. Suara wanita-wanita yang tadi sempat kudengar kini menghilang. Seolah mereka mengerti bahwa aku akan datang membawa kejutan paling menarik.<p>

Tak sabar lagi, aku membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit sentakan. Menimbulkan bunyi bum kecil ketika saling bertabarakan dengan pintu sebelahnya.

Dan di sanalah ia berada.

Tampak pulas di atas sebaran futon dan beberapa bantal yang berantakan, memampangkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan tak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun dengan ditemani beberapa—bukan—gadis yang tertidur di samping kiri-kanannya dengan kondisi yang sama, tanpa pakaian.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya—Aizen—dan menyiapkan tali yang tadi kutemukan ketika dalam proses pencarian kamarnya. Berdiri di sebelah atas tubuhnya, aku meraih kedua tangannya dan mulai mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Dia hanya sedikit mendesah ketika merasakan sentuhan tanganku, sama sekali tak membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ia mengira salah satu dari—bukan—gadis ini yang tengah mencoba untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Mengambil kain kecil yang terdapat di sebelah kepala salah satu—bukan—gadis yang tengah tertidur, aku membuatnya menjadi gulungan kecil dan menyumpalkannya di mulut Aizen agar ia tak berteriak kencang dan membangunkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah aku selesai dengan bagian atas, aku berjalan memutar untuk menuju kakinya. Tali yang masih tersisa kuikat erat di baguan mata kakinya. Dia kembali belum membuka matanya dan hanya bergerak pelan untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ya. Cari saja posisi nyamanmu yang menyenangkan, karena itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kau mendapatkan kenyamanan.

Aku menarik Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya dan menaruh ujungnya yang dingin di kulit kakinya. Ketika melihat dia yang bergerak sedikit dan melenguh pelan, kunaikkan ujung Hyourinmaru hingga mencapai tengah pahanya. Dari situ, kutusuk dalam sekuat tenaga dan kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Rasa sakit menjalar keluar dari tatapan matanya ke arahku. Semua—bukan—gadis yang ada, masih saja tertidur pulas. Kemungkinan terlalu banyak meminum sake murahan, sampai-sampai tak terbangun ketika Aizen menggeliat kesakitan dengan Hyourinmaru yang masih tertancap dalam di paha kirinya.

Ah, sensasi luar biasa ketika Hyourinmaru menyentuh daging dan darah bersamaan, diiringi teriakan putus asa dari korban di hadapanku. Sedikit menggerakkan Hyourinmaru, kulihat di ujung mata Aizen mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang hendak keluar itu. Mungkin aku perlu sedikit membantu untuk mengeluarkannya. Kucabut dengan cepat Hyourinmaru dari pahanya dan percikan darah ikut terlempar sampai memenuhi sebagian wajah Aizen.

Aku bisa mendengar desah nafasnya yang terasa berat dan cepat. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya yang terekspos. Kembali berjalan ke atas, aku jongkok di atas kepalanya dan ia menatap mataku tajam.

"Selamat malam, aku mengantarkan padamu hadiah yang sejak lama kau tunggu… Kematianmu." Dengan satu sentakan, aku menancapkan ujung Hyourinmaru dari mata kanannya dan menembus belakang kepalanya. Mungkin aku tak perlu mendetail mengenai apa saja yang keluar dari celah kecil yang kubuat di kepalanya. Hanya saja, banyak darah yang keluar dan merubah warna futon menjadi merah gelap. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Melihat kembali tubuhnya yang telah tak bergerak dan mulai mendingin, aku melempar tatapan kotorku padanya. Semua yang kuinginkan telah tercapai. Inuzuri lenyap dan orang yang paling kuinginkan mati sudah terlewat masanya di tanganku. Aku berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan memberi mereka kesempatan menikmati sedikit kesenangan yang kubagi hingga pagi hari.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan kotor. Bukan, bukan gang yang kulewati tadi. Ini gang lain. Setidaknya, tak ada seorang laki-laki yang tertidur—atau mungkin mati—sambil memeluk botol sake di atas tumpukan sampah. Angin malam sedikit membelai rambut perakku. Di atas, bintang bersahut-sahutan dengan berkedip cepat. Suara serangga musim panas masih terdengar jelas di ujung telingaku.<p>

Di malam hari pertengahan musim panas, aku ingin mati.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: baru pertama membuat yang seperti ini. Hehe… jangan ragu berkomentar karena saya masih dalam proses belajar mengolah kata. XD Hutang saya padamu lunas, Rhima-chan~**

* * *

><p><em>Karin,<em>

_Aku minta maaf jika hanya ini yang akan kau temui daripada diriku sendiri. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Mungkin aku tak bisa membalasnya._

_Mengenai permintaanmu yang dulu kau lontarkan padaku saat di Inuzuri, bolehkah aku menyimpannya di dalam hatiku saja? Karena kupikir, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

_Toushiro._


End file.
